


Reborn From Fear

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Horror, Past Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: The unsettling truth about what and who Maria is frightens her more than the monsters of the town. She meets some interesting people along the way.





	Reborn From Fear

Maria made her way to the stage, the group of men and women clapping as she picked up the microphone. "Alright guys, this is an original song I came up with for a special someone. I wanted to start first by saying thank you to the usual patrons that come here and support me, and the other girls." She smiled and blew a kiss to Travis who smirked in response and waved at her. The guitarist began playing and Maria began 

Your gentle voice I hear

Your words echo inside me

You said you longed for me, that you loved me

and I want to see you too

Feels just like I'm falling

Is there nothing I can do?

Wonder if you hear my calling

I'm here and waiting for you  
Where are you, I can't find you  
I'm here and waiting for you  
I'll wait forever for you

Mom's gone to heaven now

Why won't she come back down?

Does she have someone she loves more than me?

I thought I could love you better

We were always together

If we took some time apart

You would finally know my heart

I'm here and waiting for you  
Where are you, I can't find you  
I'm here and waiting for you  
I'll wait forever for you

Maria bowed gracefully to the crowd and walked down the stage giving everyone a hug. "Great job tonight Maria." Cynthia said and walked to the back room with her. "So is it true Cynthia? Tonight you're leaving this town for good?" "Yeah, this place doesn't do me justice. I'm going to pursue an acting career in Vegas."   
At Cynthia's response a flash hit Maria's mind of herself saying that to someone else. "I'm not interested in the medical field, acting is my passion." The man was blurry in the vision as she came to. "Whoa, are you alright Maria?" Cynthia asked grabbing her before she collapsed. "Yeah...I just need my medicine."   
"Alright, do you want me to walk you to your room?" "No. Goodnight Cynthia. Good luck in vegas." She nodded and went to her room to prepare for her dance. 

Maria made her way up the dimly lit stairs to her room and rooted around her purse for the medication. "Zaffrin...contains white claudia." She read aloud and popped two pills into her mouth, mixing it with a glass of wine. The rest of the night was a haze of neon and blurs until she finally passed out in the chair by her vanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Song credits
> 
> Waiting for you by Akira Yamaoka  
> Konami


End file.
